Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée
The Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée provides fire safety for 9 towns : Saint-Charles-Borromée, Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare, Sainte-Mélanie, Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes, Saint-Paul-de-Joliette, Crabtree, Sainte-Marie-Salomé, Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette and Village Saint-Pierre. It serves 450 km² territory in the MRC of Joliette. Stations map Apparatus roster 'Caserne 1' - 525, rue de la Visitation, Saint-Charles-Borromée Built 1968 ''Area serves- Caserne no.1 also provides protection for Village Saint-Pierre'' :Unité 201 - 2003 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/800/CAFS) (SN#MAXI 19500) :Unité 401 - 2007 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/500/100' rearmount) (ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Lévis / Rebuilt by Techno Feu after crash in Nov. 2009) (SN# 4ENGABA8071003190) :Unité 501 - 1999 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty / Maxi Métal extrication rescue :Unité 601 '''- 2004 Zodiac rescue boat (CO8089QC) :Unité '''801 - 1995 GMC Top Kick / Sicard / Almac tanker (300/2000) (Shared with public works) :Unité 901 '''- 2015 GMC Sierra light rescue :Unité '''902 - 2007 Dodge Ram 1500 light rescue :Unité 903 - 2013 Dodge Caravan chief :Unité 904 - 2006 Nissan Versa service vehicle :Unité 1001 - 1987 GMC Forward Diesel 7000 / 1992 Maxi Métal heavy rescue/command :Unité 1101 - 1999 Yamaha Grizzly YFM 600 ATV rescue :Unité 1901 - 2008 HAZMAT trailer :Unité 1991 - Trailer for rescue boat :Unité 1994 - Offroad trailer rescue :Unité 1997 - 2006 Maxi-Roule Terra 54168 trailer for ATV caserne1_SCB.jpg|'Caserne 1' - Saint-Charles-Borromée 201_SCB.jpg|Unité 201 - Freightliner M2-106 401_SCB.jpg|Unité 401 - E-One Cyclone II 501_SCB.jpg|Unité 501 - 1999 Ford F-550 XL Super Duty 801_SCB.jpg|Unité 801 - GMC TopKick 902 SCB.jpg|Unité 902 - Dodge RAM 1500 904 SCB.jpg|Unité 904 - Nissan Versa 1001_SCB.jpg|Unité 1001 - 1987 GMC Forward 7000 1901_SCB.jpg|Unité 1901 - Haz Mat trailer 601_SCB.jpg|Unité 601 et 1991 - rescue boat + trailer 1011_SCB.jpg|Unité 1101 et 1997 - Yamaha ATV rescue + trailer Intervention et Soutien aux Services d'Urgence - Caserne 1 :Unité 701 - 1995 Ford E-350 / Local / Fourgons Dynamic rescue/rehab 701_SCB.jpg|Unité 701 - Ford E350 'Caserne 2' - 740, rue Principale, Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare Built 1970, Joined the service in 1998 :Unité 202 - 1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1250/800) (SN# E-5791-01) (ex- Garrison Volunteer Fire Company) :Unité 1102 - 2004 ATV rescue :Unité 1995 - Kohler Power System 40kW trailer generator Caserne2.jpg|'Caserne 2' - St-Ambroise-de-Kildare SCB_202.jpg|Unité 202 - 1990 Pierce Lance 'Caserne 4' - 14, rue Louis-Charles-Panet, Sainte-Mélanie Built 1996, Joined the service in 2004 :Unité 804 - 2005 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1400/CAFS) Caserne Ste-Mélanie.jpg|'Caserne no.4' Sainte-Mélanie 804_SCB.jpg|Unité 804 - Freightliner M2-106 'Caserne 5' - 4485, rue Principale, Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes Joined the service in 2004 :Unité 805 - 2013 Freightliner M2-106 / Levasseur tanker (420/1500) Caserne NDdL.jpg|'Caserne no.5' Notre-Dame-de-Lourdes 'Caserne 6' - 80, chemin Délangis, Saint-Paul-de-Joliette Built 1994 - Joined the service in january 2007 :Unité 806 - 2000 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500) (SN# MAXI 17161) Caserne_no6_St-Paul-de-Joliette.jpg|'Caserne no.6' Saint-Paul-de-Joliette 806_SCB.jpg|Unité 806 - GMC T8500 'Caserne 7' - 138, 12e rue, Crabtree '' Built 1979, Joined the service in january 2007'' :Unité 207 - 2008 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/1200/CAFS) Caserne_no7_Crabtree.jpg|'Caserne no.7' Crabtree 207_SCB.jpg|Unité 207 - Freightliner M2-106 'Caserne 8' - 119, chemin Viger, Sainte-Marie-Salomé Joined the service in january 2007 :Unité 808 - 1981 Ford L900 / Thibault pumper/tanker (625/1500) (ex: Sainte-Mélanie) Caserne_no8_Ste-Marie-Salomé.jpg|'Caserne no.8' Sainte-Marie-Salomé 'Caserne 9' - 1240, route 158, Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette Built 1999, Joined the service in january 2009 :Unité 209 - 2008 Freightliner M2-106 / Maxi Métal pumper (1050/1200/CAFS) Caserne9_Saint-Thomas.jpg|'Caserne no.9' Saint-Thomas-de-Joliette Assignment unknown :2013 Dodge minivan first responder Future plan Within two or three years, the heavy rescue (1001) will be removed from the service. No truck should replace it. The tanker (801) will be sent to the municipal works garage and a new tanker will be purchased for station 1. Retired apparatus :2007 Dodge Ram 1500 light rescue :2007 Dodge Nitro 4x4 (sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Val-des-Lacs) :2006 Dodge Caravan :2000 Chevrolet Venture prevention vehicule :1998 Ford E-450 / Cateway light rescue (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie municipalité de régionale de comté de L'Érable) :1997 Ford E-250 van light rescue :1990 International 4900 / Levasseur pumper (1050/1000/100F) (sold to Campus Notre-Dame-de-Foy) :1990 Ford F-800 / Phoenix pumper/tanker (625/1500) :1980 International S1800 / Pierreville / 199? Levasseur refurb tanker (420/1500) (ex- Saint-Paul-de-Joliette) (sold to Entreprise Hugo Nourry enr. in 2011) :1976 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/650) :1976 Ford C900 / Thibault quint (840/?/100' midmount) (SN#T76-207) (ex-Burlington Fire Department) (sold to Remorquage A. Robillard inc. in 2011) :1972 Ford L900 / Thibault tanker (500/1500) (ex- Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare) :1972 Chevrolet tanker (-/2000) (ex- Saint-Ambroise-de-Kildare) :196? Sicard snow plow / tanker (-/?) :1968 Chevrolet T60 / Thibault pumper (625/500) : 901_SCB.jpg|Dodge RAM 1500 Ancien_806_SCB.jpg|Ancienne unité 806 - 1980 International S Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée Saint-Charles-Borromée